An Affair
by Mack71
Summary: He never expected to fall in love along the way. AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I changed my pen name.**

**Second of all, yes. Another story. Sorry. It popped in my mind and I couldn't help it. I'm working on chapter 4 right now for How to Lose a Guy. **

**And Green Eyes is put on hold for now.. I'm not saying I won't pick it back up. In fact I may rewrite it, but I've decided I'm not a big fan of the whole Charlie being abusive and it's just too hard for me to write. **

**This story is different for me, Edward is a little darker. **

**It's AU AH a bit OOC. Stephanie Meyer is a genius for these characters and for twilight. **

Prologue

EPOV

_How had it come to this?_

It had started as payback.

I was angry and foolish.

My marriage had fallen apart and I had sought out to destroy his happy life the way he had done to mine the moment I had found him in bed with my now ex wife.

Six months later I am confessing the truth.

How had I thought this was a smart idea? As I stare into her beautiful doe eyes filled with tears that are spilling down her flawless face. Her lips quivering, her arms wrapped tightly around her thin body.

_I love her. _

_I love her._

_I love her._

And yet I had sought out destroy her- to destroy her life.

Because I was a selfish creature.

_The truth._

A burden I had carried for so long.

Knowing I was deceiving her.

Everything a lie, other than the love I carried for her.

I had avoided it.

But here I was to admit that I had sought her out, to ruin her marriage.

To cause her to break those sacred vows, the same way her husband shamelessly had behind her back.

To take from that man, the way he had from me.

_Never_ had I expected to gain.

To gain someone so pure, so promising, and so utterly perfect.

Never_._

_Never _had I expected to fall in love with her along the way.

And as I sit here telling her e_verything_, I see my world fading away.

And I'm left to think.

It had all started with _an affair._

**To continue?**

**Reviews?**

**Let me know. **


	2. Destruction

**Update! Sorry it took so long I can't say I have a great excuse just busy and haven't had time to write. Remember this story is different and darker.**

**please review!  
**

6 months prior

It was a cloudy day in Seattle. I was leaving the hospital taking my lunch break hoping to maybe surprise Tanya at home with some take out.

I got into my precious Volvo just before the rain began to. I stopped and got our favorite Chinese and continued my way home. Tanya and I had been together three years now, we met in college, I was a stressed out med student trying to finish up my last year of residency spending long nights at the hospital as she was preparing for law school. There was an instant attraction. I had planned on popping the question soon but I just wanted everything to be perfect for us. I had asked Esme for my mother's ring a week ago, it was tucked away carefully in the bottom of my underwear drawer.

I pulled into our apartment complex and headed up to the chic penthouse we owned. We moved in together about six months ago. I had wanted a simple smaller house on the outskirts of town but Tanya like things extravagant especially now that both of us had our careers in full swing.

I put my key into the door but was surprised to see it was already unlocked. I could have sworn I locked it before I left and Tanya was already gone. I gave a slight shoulder shrug and pushed on anyways. Nothing had been touched in the apartment but clothes were strewn about everywhere. I picked up the black blouse lying right at my feet. Tanya had worn this shirt to the office today. As I took two steps forward I picked up a pair on unfamiliar dress pants that were a good 3 sizes larger than what I wore. I walked further in the apartment no longer bothering to pick up to clothes but instead followed the path that led to our bedroom.

The door was wide opened, and I stood frozen as I witnessed Tanya with another man, she was bent over holding onto the headboard as the man pounded relentlessly into her from behind.

"Oh Jake" she moaned

I clenched my firsts at my side and finally I spoke, my voice was dark and menacing, "I suggest you both get the fuck out of here."

The both stopped immediately Tanya's eyes went as wide as saucers and the large dark haired man she was with rushed to cover himself up grabbing the bed sheet.

"I-I can explain Edward please" she begged trying to cover herself up as well.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" I said staring at her.

Jake didn't make a sound as he walked past me; however a simple gold ring on his left hand finger sent me over the edge.

I tore my eyes away from Tanya to the man gathering up his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Does your wife know where you are?" I asked him coldly.

"No" was his simply reply his voice emotionless and his eyes clouded with quilt

He quickly dropped his towel and put on his boxers.

"You are a poor excuse of a fucking man" I spat at him and he nodded slipping on his pants and his undershirt heading straight for the door.

I turned my attention back to Tanya who had gotten dressed by now.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

I was suffocating in this room, in this apartment. The only thought I had was to get away. I turned to leave the bedroom as Tanya grabbed my shoulder.

"Please talk to me Edward" she choked out as she was beginning to sob.

"Let Go" I roared fishing my keys out of my pocket.

I had to get out of here.

"I love you- It was a mistake" she yelled following me out into the living room.

I turned to face her, "well my biggest mistake was that I trusted you- I loved you- Fuck this. Tanya do not call me do not try to come to visit me. I never want to see you again. Do you understand?"

Her lip quivered as she dropped her head down in defeat.

I turned and walked out the apartment door choosing to stay in the rain rather than driving as I took a seat on a bench and turned my head up to face the sky.

I felt empty

I'm not sure how long I stayed out in the rain but once I began to shiver from its coldness I walked back to my car door and made my way to my parent's house.

From then on it seemed that the days passed one by one. I was void of any emotion except anger. I went to work and when I wasn't working I locked myself in my room. Esme and Carlisle tried to give me space I needed but I could see the worry in their eyes. Esme would comment how thin I was getting, how the dark circles under my eyes were a bit darker everyday but to me that didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter much.

One day I chose to take a walk after my shift at the hospital. I couldn't stand going back home at the moment.

It was a brisk afternoon slightly sunny but with a cool breeze I shoved my hands in the pockets making my way to the local park that was just around the corner. I stared at the ground as I walked kicking a stone. Eventually a melodic laugh drifted my way and I glanced up and in my line of vision was a beautiful brunette pushing a little girl in a swing.

Jealousy coursed through my veins, as I once dreamed of having a family. But what stopped me dead in my tracts was when I saw_ him_.

The same man that had been fucking Tanya.

The man that had ruined my life and he was fucking happy fucking married to a beautiful woman and had a daughter.

And at that moment I realized what I wanted to do. I wanted to ruin his life the way mine had been.


End file.
